


Lovers of Mission Grove Park

by IThePerson



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode 51 the rumbling, Fluff, HELLA SAD THO, I killed your soul that's what I did, M/M, Post-Live Show: Condos, Really cute, Spoliers, What Have I Done, enjoy, ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThePerson/pseuds/IThePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars... the moon..."<br/>"Ceec..."<br/>"never compare to you, my dear~"<br/>"Cecil!"<br/>"The heavens and the sky sing to you, can't you hear?"<br/>"Ceec you're so embarrassing!"<br/>"And they all adore you, and all ask for you, but I love you~"<br/>"Cecil..."<br/>"Yes," One kiss. "I," Another. "Do." A Third.</p><p>"I love you too..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of Mission Grove Park

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN AND I AM NOT SORRY.
> 
> Gurl, your heart gon' explode get some tissues or somethin'.

The presence of another was always interesting. Unnerving, almost, and depending on the person, it could be a good thing. For Cecil, it was a good thing. Besides the love for the station cat and the fresh smell of coffee, there was nothing that could give him such a good feeling as the caramel oak voice of a certain scientist.

As the desert heat started to die down into the hazy 73 degree heat and the howls of the setting sun over Old Town's horizon started to fade, Cecil murmured the well known phrase of his radio show into the less than efficient microphone before signing off. He took his coffee mug in both hands, inhaling the wonderful smell of yet another freshly brewed pot of coffee by Intern Maureen. The radio show host spun around in his chair and sipped the coffee slowly, the warm delicious taste running down his parched throat.

It had been one month since the Condos had come (and left) Night Vale, and Cecil and Carlos had come to the agreement to buy a flat close enough so that if even both of them woke up half an hour late for work, they’d be on time. Carlos had explained it through a series of charts and diagrams that showed how this was a full proof plan while Cecil had plainly said, “They’re pet friendly.” The relationship the two shared was a bizarre and confusing one, but they were definitely interesting enough to be the gossip of choice at Old Woman Josie’s bingo table.

Cecil looked at his phone and grinned when it was a text message from his favorite human in Night Vale.

_“Hey Sweetie, just finished up my latest experiment. How about a night on the town?”_

__

Cecil grinned, texting back quickly with his left hand as he packed up his things into his messenger bag, which had wandered to the door, restless and anxious to leave.

_“Sounds heavenly. Any ideas you had in mind?”_

__

_Not even 5 seconds later and Carlos had replied._

__

_“I was thinking Arby’s and then we could do what you would like.”_

__

_“Splendid. Meet you at Arby’s say… in 15?”_

__

_“See you soon. <3”_

Cecil couldn’t help but giggle, and when he looked up he saw a cheeky Maureen grinning at Cecil’s face dusted red with joy.

“See you next week, Cecil.” She chuckled before putting her backpack over her shoulder and heading home. Palmer just laughed at himself, putting his cell phone in his pocket and walking down the hall to the men’s bathroom to say goodbye to Khoshekh. The cat purred and rubbed against Cecil’s hand lovingly, meowing a farewell as Cecil left for the parking lot, a growling messenger bag in one hand and his phone in the other.

It was times like this when Cecil would think back to the time they watched the lights above Arby’s together… and their first date. Though chaotic, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He couldn’t, really (City Council wouldn’t allow it). Looking up into the unknown with Carlos next to him on the hood of his car… perfectly imperfect… The blond couldn’t help but sigh wistfully on the memory as he drove to Arby’s, and it didn’t take very long to get there, but what with the not-angels sometimes taking a bit too slow of a pace when walking across the street, and many drivers closing their eyes when hooded figures would pass through, it made a drive that would take less than 5 minutes turn into almost 30.

When Cecil arrived at the Arby’s he found Carlos sitting on the hood of his car, returning a smile as he saw Cecil. Carlos ran a hand through his soft dark curls and hopped off the car to meet Cecil. As he closed the car door, Cecil was met with arms wrapping around his frame and an unmistakable chuckle.

“Afternoon, Cecil.” Carlos greeted in a soft, warm tone, the one that Cecil fell in love with. A blush rose to Cecil’s cheeks, and he looked into Carlos’ fiery hazel eyes with an ocean of affection.

“Hello, my beautiful scientist.” He cooed, his voice the color of lavender and soft like silk as the words rolled off his tongue. “Sorry I’m late. You know how traffic can be from the station this time of night.” Cecil apologized.

“It’s alright, I went and bought us dinner, anyways.” Carlos smiled, taking Cecil’s hand and leading him over to his car. Cecil sat on the hood and looked up at the sky, the void, the… the lights. They blinked incessantly, glowing and flickering above. Carlos watched him…

Cecil’s eyes were pools of dark blue… unnaturally royal blue, but they were rivers now, oceans even, glazed over and filled with wonder at the unknown. Carlos always adored that about him. Cecil’s whim, his folly, and curiosity always struck the scientist numb with affection. It was something he never enjoyed until the deep sea voice washed over him in waves, murmuring about the unknown and what it meant to him… to us… to them.

Carlos thumbed over Cecil’s knuckles as he did that night he asked to meet him. Not a word was exchanged. It was lovely how all words could be expressed in silence. How everything he ever wanted to say could be said in a chaste kiss. It was lovely…

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, looking at the scientist and laughing a bit. Carlos escaped his thoughts, realizing he had been staring at Cecil for a bit too long.

“Oh gosh, sorry Cecil.” Carlos blushed with embarrassment and looked down at their hands, which were neatly intertwined. The other let out a soft chuckle, and _sweet gods above_ , did it feel like velvet on bare skin.

“It’s alright, Carlos. I don’t mind.” Cecil smiled and kissed Carlos’ cheek quickly. “So, what’d you buy for dinner?”  

Carlos let got of Cecil’s hand for a moment to grab the bag of Arby’s he had bought.

“Well, it was a bit tricky, but I managed to get both of us sandwiches with some fries.”  Carlos grinned and handed Cecil his sandwich and got out his own.

“I also see you got milkshakes.” Cecil laughed, and Carlos nodded, beaming with delight.

“Yeah, mine’s chocolate and your’s is strawberry, just the way you like it.”

“With the cherry?”

“With the cherry.” Carlos smiled and took a bite out of his non wheat and/or wheat by-product sandwich.

“Well you have put the cherry on top of this night.” Cecil laughed, kissing Carlos’ cheek before starting to eat. Carlos giggled and sipped his drink, looking up at the stars.

The two lovers stared up at the sky in a blissful silence. Though there was little to do in the small burg they called home, Cecil and Carlos always found a way to spend time together, no matter the cost. Cecil smiled a bit, kissing the scientist’s temple and sigh contently. Nothing could top times like this. Carlos always worked for many long hours, or days on end at his lab. He always reassured Palmer that it was necessary in order to be the scientist he wanted to be. Cecil always came home around eight, to a silence that not even the sunset could kill. That was usually the reason he had asked Carlos if he was interested in getting a pet to keep the two of them company. He’s still trying to think it over after meeting the acid spitting German Shepherds and fire breathing Dachshunds.  But, being alone for a while when one wants to come home to the thing they loved most was… disappointing.

Cecil always held these moments close to his heart, because he rarely got the chance to see Carlos. Sometimes he would feel the scientist’s arms wrapped around him very early in the morning and the soft oaky voice would whisper about how much he missed him. The words would slip into his dreams from time to time, giving him something pleasant to write about in his dream journal the next morning.

“What are you thinking about?” Carlos asked softly, lifting his head off of Cecil’s shoulder and eating some of the fries. Cecil looked back at him.

“Hmm? Oh… it’s just… we rarely get to do things like this, Carlos, and I’ve missed you a lot that’s all…” Cecil smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, who took Cecil’s face with his left hand, looking into the oceanic orbs of the radio show host.

“Oh, Cecil…” He murmured sighed, a small, almost sad smile on his face. “I’m so sorry…” He sighed, thumbing Cecil’s jaw line. Cecil leaned into the other’s touch, taking his hand and looking up at him.  He gently brushed back a lock of Cecil’s hair that had fallen out of place.

“It’s alright, Carlos. I know a scientist’s work is never complete.” Cecil smiled reassuringly, kissing Carlos’ forehead and smiling. “Oh… my imperfect scientist…” Cecil sighed, cupping Carlos’ face and kissing him gently, and there was nothing more amazing that kissing someone who used their voice as a living. Carlos could taste the fresh coffee that Cecil loved, and the taste of Cecil was beautiful. He smelled of cigaret smoke and vanilla ice cream. The contrast was the most (scientifically speaking), delicious thing besides Big Rico’s Pizza. Cecil gently dropped his hands, letting them linger by Carlos’ as the two of them melted into complete and beautiful bliss.

Carlos pulled away, forehead pressed to Cecil’s as he smiled widely. Cecil sighed, fingers interlacing with the other’s. “Let’s get out of here, Carlos.” Cecil grinned and left a chaste kiss on Carlos’ lips before hopping off the hood of the car. The scientist laughed and looked at his boyfriend, arching an eyebrow.

“Where to, Cecil?”

The radio show host toyed with his tie and smiled cheekily at Carlos. “How about an evening stroll through Mission Grove Park, hm?” Cecil offered, sipping his strawberry milkshake, eyebrows raised with curiosity.

“Why not?” Carlos grinned, pulling Cecil back by the hand and wrapping his other arm around Cecil’s waist. “Are we taking your car or mine?”

“Your’s if you don’t mind.” Cecil smiled back, letting go of Carlos’ hand before walking over to the passenger side and grinning eagerly. “C’mon, I have something to show you when we get there.” He smiled.

Carlos chuckled and unlocked the car before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Is it scientific?” He questioned. Cecil shrugged, sipping his milkshake.

“In a way, I suppose. I have a uh… what do you call it again? A question?”

“You mean a hypothesis?”

“Yes! Thank you, dear Carlos. A hypothesis. I have a hypothesis.” Cecil grinned. He tested out the word on his tongue like a child learning new words. It happened almost every time Cecil learned something scientific. He would usually say the word over and over until it lost all meaning and started to sound like a blurb rather than a word.

“And what is that hypothesis?” Carlos asked, looking at Cecil as they stopped at a red light.

“Well, uhm…” Cecil debated whether or not to spoil the surprise. “Oh, you’ll see, sweet scientist of mine.” The radio show host grinned with delight as Carlos rolled his eyes as they kept driving. Cecil smiled as him and Carlos got closer to their destination.

"What are you thinking about?" Carlos asked, and Cecil giggled, reaching for the other's hand.

"You'll see, dear Carlos." Cecil laughed as Carlos rolled his eyes, parking in an abandoned lot across from Mission Grove Park. Cecil hopped out the car right after, a grin of eagerness on his face. Of course, there was the usual crowd of people staring up and hollering at the sky, which Carlos had finally become used to after a few strolls through the park.

The radio show host took Carlos’ hand and they walked across the street together, the cheekiest grin plastered on Cecil’s face. The scientist laughed softly at his joyus boyfriend, who was always happy to do things for Carlos. They reached to the path that led through the park, and Carlos intertwined his fingers with Cecil’s, starting to walk, his beloved right by his side.

“You’re not going to tell me anything about this, are you Ceec?” Carlos laughed and Cecil pressed a finger to Carlos’ thin soft lips.

“Patience, my dear. All good things come to those who wait.” Cecil smiled and the other man rolled his eyes.

“Alright, but just so you know, _I’m_ the real scientist around here.” Carlos teased.

The wind blew through the trees quietly, and though the screams of many citizens were less than a few feet away, everything felt so quiet… so permanent. Cecil smiled, looking up at the sky with wonder and peace in his eyes. The stars were spread across the sky, flickering and ever changing their position from millions of miles away. The scientist kissed his boyfriend’s forehead gently smiling as he earned a giggle from the radio show host. The evening was perfect… the weather was just as Cecil had predicted, wonderful, and the rest? Well, the rest was the same as always, but with this sweet scientist around, telling Cecil of his exciting breakthrough in his project, Cecil could care less about the unlikely existence of the rest around them. He rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder as they walked through the trees, and Cecil’s eyes, though lazy and filled with the euphoric feeling of love struck numbness, he still kept thinking about the surprise he had for Carlos.

It wasn’t anything special, or extravagant. Cecil just wanted to do something nice for his perfect scientist. As they neared the little surprise that Cecil had arranged, Carlos became more curious, his questions prying at the curtains that refused to open. Cecil only grinned, kissing his boyfriend to silence him before starting to walk again, to which the scientist rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as his blush faded.

 

After a while Cecil stopped abruptly in front of Carlos, who arched a brow in response.

“Cecil?”

The blond grinned, tugging on his boyfriend’s lab coat sleeve and pulling him through the shrubbery with a giggle.

“Cecil! Hey c’mon babe--” And there it was.

Sitting atop a cliche but adorable picnic blanket was…

A telescope.

 

The scientist gasped, looking at his boyfriend who grinned.

“Surprise!” Cecil giggled, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels. But as soon as his grin appeared, a flash of worry came over him as Carlos stared in awe.

“D-do you like it?”

“Oh, Cecil…” Carlos sighed, moving towards his boyfriend.

“I love it! How did you know?” He laughed and hugged Cecil, who smiled again.

“Well, I asked Rachelle what you were working on these days and she plainly said ‘the stars’.” Cecil giggled a bit as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes look over at the telescope.

The blond let go of the other’s hand, letting him look up at the stars through the device, murmuring a ‘wow’ and laughing softly in pure awe.

 

Cecil watched him, fingers gently running through his scientist’s hair and smiling. “I’m so glad you like it, Carlos…” he murmured quietly and looking up at the stars. “So beautiful, like-”

“Like you.”

Cecil looked at his boyfriend, who raised his head up and looked into the deep pools of Cecil’s eyes. Carlos’ hand touched the other’s face, and he smiled. “So beautiful…” The radio show host blushed, looking down, but Carlos murmured his name and his gaze fixed on the other’s eyes.

“I can’t thank you enough for this Cecil,”

“It was nothing really…”

“No it is. And you care so much about me… I love you, Cecil.”

“I love you too, Carlos…” Cecil said softly, hand touching Carlos’.

The scientist leaned in, kissing Cecil gently and listening to the blond fall apart under him in quiet, content noises. Cecil’s fingers intertwined with Carlos’. He smiled in the kiss, arm wrapping around Cecil's waist, who giggled in response and smiled more. Cecil's eyes closed and he leaned in closer, murmuring 'i love you' softly between soft, quick breaths and smiles that could light up the world.

And then it started.

The ringing...

_The ringing, it’s back. Why is it back?_

Carlos pulled away, unable to speak, and Cecil’s eyes widened, hand reaching out to his lover, but grasping at air. The silent cry of the scientist was all he could hear among the ringing. He looked into the amber eyes of his boyfriend and cried, knowing his fate as he did every time, but still grabbing towards him as he slowly faded from his vision, as the rest of his world crumbled around him.

The ringing

The ringing

It didn’t stop.

Instead it turns to beeping… Cecil looked around, eyes wide as he watched everything disappear… the void started to pour through the cracks of the universe, and Cecil cried, reaching out for something but only feeling the dark murk of the unknown, which pooled and flowed around him, filling up like a glass jar. The blond shouted, blackness filling his lungs and throat as he swam in the murk and mire of the dark.

The blaring never stopped.

**  
**  
  


Eyes open

Tears shed

 

The ringing

The ringing of a phone

The ringing of an alarm on a phone

He cries. The kind of crying that you never do around anyone but wish that everyone could see some days.

Fingers tug at his skin.

He wishes they were not his own.

Bed sheets are tossed over, coffee is made, and clothes are put on.

A voicemail.

__

_“Ceec… hey…_

__

_I… I had been thinking about you… as always [chuckling] I see the stars… they’re so beautiful, Ceec. Just like you._

__

_I-- I miss you. Gods, Cecil, I miss you. I’m so sorry [crying]_

 

_pl-please forgive me Cecil, I’m so so sorry for all of this…_

__

_I’m just afraid I’ll never find that door. [sniffling]_

_[unrecognizable dialogue]_

_[sobbing]_

__

_…_

_…_

__

_Cecil… I promise we will see each other again._

__

_Call me later_

__

_I love you.”_

END OF MESSAGE

 **  
** -BEEP-

**Author's Note:**

> ilygsm <33333
> 
> no regrets.  
> Bother me at itheperson.tumblr.com


End file.
